Not Good Enough
by IDareYou007
Summary: She's his best friend and vise versa. But now she wants more. He doesn't.


**Background:**

**They were best friends. She wanted more. He had a girlfriend. She passed him a note, and waited for him to show up.**

She paced back and forth, _what is taking so long?_ She her eyes bouncing from the floor to the door and back again. In the mirror she was tall, with green eyes, not anorexic, but not chubby either, long naturally curly chocolate-colored hair, creamy skin, long legs and had a perfect bust, not too big, but enough that she could attract attention if she wanted…what didn't she have? The answer was clear.

She was a complete opposite of Veronica. Veronica. She growled at the thought. Perfectly petite, bright blue eyes, bubbly laugh, stunning smile, and long straight naturally blonde hair with perfect highlights; she also had Sirius Black.

**Sirius Black** was a gorgeous built Marauder with soft bluish-gray eyes and long black silky tresses that lay perfectly over his eyes. He was desired by women, and usually had a way with them, a certain charm that made them all pine for him. He had a well-known circle of friends, also known as the Marauders (James; Prongs—popular and just a little arrogant, Remus; Moony-sensitive, usually has an ear or shoulder for anyone who needs it and his often found in the library, Peter; Wormtail - quiet, tag-along, chubby and the last of the Marauders) Sirius Black also had Veronica, the most popular girl in school.

Any chances Drea had were slim, but she had to try. Sirius was her best friend, they'd been that way for years; Veronica, also known as Nikki, was only a friend, more like an acquaintance, forced to be sweet because she was the girlfriend of Drea's best friend. Secretly they both wanted to pull each other's hair out.

Nikki had always noticed the bond between Sirius and Drea and knew it was something she had never achieved with him. This fact drove her crazy because she knew it was something sacred between the best friends-something you didn't have with just a girlfriend.

Drea was jealous for obvious reasons. She wanted to be in Nikki's place, she wanted to be the one Sirius held and kissed and touched. She'd wanted it ever since that one Quidditch game, she was a beater and a bludger had knocked her off her broom. She fell from over 80 feet high…but then Sirius caught her in an arm, almost falling off his own broom in the process. James had helped him steady himself to stay on the broom as they lowered her to the ground. She could still feel the warmth of his body before she had to depart.

She sank into the edge of the bed, interlacing her hands together between her knees. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she had to…

A soft click revealed the entrance of Sirius. She made her way stealthily across the darkened room, hiding in the shadows. Sirius stepped out into the open, his eyes widening at the bed, the two candles on each side. Drea slipped behind him, and covered his eyes with her palms. "Guess who…"

She felt Sirius's face mold into a smile. "Nikki?"

Drea drooped even though she had expected his reply. Regaining her front she smiled "Nope" _Thank God "_Guess again" She felt Sirius's body stiffen, know that he knew someone other than his girlfriend had set up a bed and candles for him.

"Tell me?" he asked, hopefully.

"Nope, I'm not gonna make it _that_ easy. Just guess" she whispered, smiling when she could almost see his ears prick, listening to her voice.

He swallowed hard. "Drea? No…Drea?"

Drea smiled, glad that she was his second guess. She lifted her hands as he quickly swiveled. "Very good" she murmured.

Sirius's eyes widened at her, and she felt her stomach do somersaults. _This wasn't a good idea_ she caught herself rethinking her plan, how to back out. "Drea? What?" Sirius's voice brought her spiraling back to earth. "What is this?" he gestured at the bed, surprise in his voice.

"Shhh" Drea whispered placing a finger on his lips. She slid her fingers to his cheek as she stood on her tippy-toes, her lips brushing against Sirius's, and for a moment he kissed back. But nothing lasts forever.

Sirius pulled his lips away and stared at her in confusion. "What…why did…when did this start?" he stammered staring at her.

"For a while now" she said softly pulling him back toward the bed.

He resisted. "Drea, don't you know I can't"

She pouted, sticking her lower lip out at him. "Why not?"

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" he asked.

"Nope"

"What about Nikki?"

"Oh forget Nikki" Drea whined, falling onto the edge of the bed, clutching Sirius's robes in her hands.

"No." he said firmly "I can't."

"Why? You forgot Angela, when Renee wanted you. What the difference now?" She asked.

Sirius groaned at the mentioning of his previous 'women.' "Maybe…but this is you, Drea…my best friend." The words struck her like lighting, straight to the heart. "I don't wanna mess _'us'_ up."

She let him go and he stepped away. "I'm sorry" he whispered and then left.

Drea sighed and rolled onto the bed clutching a pillow tight to her chest. The blonde won again.


End file.
